The Doppelganger/Roleplay
Idea By: Icy Info This RP will mark the end for Shadow Link. He has "frozen time" in Hyrule so the harsh winter will never end and cursed all of it's inhabitants to turn into evil, vicious monsters. It is up to you to stop him and free the citizens of Hyrule. (You can't kill the people) RP Characters Link (Icy) Zelda (Icy) Shadow Link (Icy) Colt (Keldeo) (Icy) Servine (WolfStar) Keldeo (WolfStar) Iggy (WolfStar) Ridley (WolfStar) Skar (WolfStar) Lily (Daffodil) Redwing (June) In Hyrule.... Servine then thought about. "All my friends are fire type. Tepig, Legend and even Ninetails. I have no fear of super effects. Neither Ice types. Freeze and whatever N used on his final black and white battle." she thought. Ridley was only thinking he could live without meta ridley. ✰WolfStar✰ Flamma neighed in pain and then vanished into a puff of smoke. Ciphras Spes was hurt a little bit more. Ridley was inches to death.... http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 17:22, October 14, 2012 (UTC "MY POWERS ARE GREAT AS LONG AS I'M (BEEP!)ING ALIVE!!!!" screamed Ridley. Keldeo whispered, "Kyurems don't scare me. I fight Black Kyurem and am friends with Freeze.". (Post removed) ✰WolfStar✰ Aeterna Glacies screamed in agony and vanished. The monster grew weaker but it's spell on Ridley was still strong. (I told you the transition must be smooth for an RP character to enter. How could she have entered if the doors were sealed?) http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:14, October 18, 2012 (UTC) (nvm I'll make Skar join later.) Ridley growled. "I'ma last of my kind dude! You can not kill me. I accept my lost." he muttered. ✰WolfStar✰ The spell still held strong... http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Ridley knew all he needed was his simple parts-Head, Body, Arms and Legs. ✰WolfStar✰ Nothing happened. The rest of the group waited an waited. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:57, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Ridley yelled, "YOU DON'T SCARE ME, I CONQUERED MY FEAR!!!" ✰WolfStar✰ It took several more hours for the spell to break. The last door opened..... http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 01:32, October 19, 2012 (UTC) "Finally." muttered Iggy. "Wait-HOLY (BEEP!) THERE'S ANOTHER (BEEP!)ING ROOM. OMG MY (BEEP!)ING GOD I'VE HAD IT (BEEP!)ING ANOFF!" yelled Servine. "Curser." said Keldeo. ✰WolfStar✰ "It isn't another room," said Link. "It's the exit." He, Epona, and Colt walked outside of the cave. It was very dark outside but he could see a faint light in the distance.... http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 02:51, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Keldeo seemed to be least tired out of the pack of Servine, Keldeo, Iggy and Ridley. An armored bird, a pokemon called Skarmony, was watching them. It came down and attacked Keldeo with Steel Wing. ✰WolfStar✰ Link then realized what the light was. "Everyone! Scatter!" he shouted. He mounted Epona and road into the forest. Colt bolted for the trees. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:19, October 19, 2012 (UTC) The Skarmony followed the group. "My name's Skar. I'm here to fight Dark Link or whatever his name is and also to get a brack of all those trapanchs named Draco Milky. I'm a female, just ta let ya know." she said. "Who cares, Skarmonys suck." said Servine. "Hey I like e'm. I breed Skarmonys on White 2." said Iggy. "I thought you breed Igglybuffs." said Ridley. Iggy shock his head. "Guys, let's just stop talking about The steel and flying type pokemon Skarmony and escape whatever this is. Video Games or your life?" said Keldeo. "MY LIFE!" shouted Ridley, Iggy, Servine and Skar. "I thought so." thought Keldeo. ✰WolfStar✰ The light grew brighter..... http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 02:09, October 20, 2012 (UTC) "What the heck?" said Keldeo. ✰WolfStar✰ More lights surrounded them.... http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 13:33, October 20, 2012 (UTC) "IT'S A MONSTER!" yelled Ridley. (Let's just start the fight =P) ✰WolfStar✰ "Should we just leave them?" asked Epona. The others were being eaten alive by the monsters known as Novas. Link shrugged. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:25, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Ridley clawed back. Skar flew high up. "Dude, Keldeos are legendarys. Let's try to save them the most." said Servine. "Let's save all of us." said Iggy, pulling out a sword. "Yea, like I don't like being in a Nova." said Servine. "Well, They smell worst than most. I've been swalloed MANY times." repiled Iggy. "So, how to we escape?" asked Servine. "Two ways. We can either cut it open or come out when it poops." said Iggy. Ridley, Keldeo and Skar were laughing after what Iggy was saying in the Nova. Then Ridley said to Link, "Do Nova poop?". ✰WolfStar✰ (Novas aren't large enough to be swallowed, the Novas are tearing them apart an swallowing them little by little.) "Um, guys?" said Colt. Iggy an his friends were missing chunks of fleash all over their bodies. "You aren't inside a Nova...." Link smacked his forehead at the others' stupidity. "I'm going with Epona's plan," said Link. He felt kind of bad about just leaving them, but it was either them or all of Hyrule. "Let's go, Novas have to eat too" said Link. The three left..... http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 21:58, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Skar wasn't hurt a bit. Servine laughed, saying "Well, I hardly lost me tail! And they grow back.". "Stupid things, I ain't hurt." said Iggy, despit the only wound he would accept was his scar. Even missing some skin, only death could make him mad. ✰WolfStar✰ A Novas grew angry. One took a bite out of Iggy's left arm, reavealing his bones. Another smashed Servine's head to the ground and one bit a large chunch of metal out from Skar's wings. --- A Nova pup ran away from the pack an followed Link and his friends.... http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:34, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Iggy teleported them away and healed himself and friends. "That's why you use Magic." he said. ✰WolfStar✰ The Novas had eaten their fill and left. --- Epona neighed in fright and bucked, kicking Link to the ground. She tried to stomp the Nova pup with her hooves. "Epona, stop!" shouted Link as he stood up. The pup was afraid. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 04:08, October 21, 2012 (UTC) "Are you ok?" asked Iggy. Skar growled, opening her wings. They really only were spikes. ✰WolfStar✰ "Please, don't hurt me," said the Nova. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 04:24, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Lily walked arround the forest. He stomach was growling loudly because she hadn't eaten in two days. She didn't understand why everyon was so hostile here. Daffodilpetal (talk) 16:23, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Colt spotted the Chikorita. "Who's that?" he asked. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 16:24, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Lily shrank back. "Um, my name is Lily. You see, I came to this place to explore, but everyone here is some sort of monster and I think they are trying to eat me..." she replied. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fb/Lilligant_BW.gif [[User:Daffodilpetal|'Daffodil']] I ♡ Grass Types 16:27, October 21, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," started Link. "It's a long story." http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 16:51, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Skar looked up. She randomly said, "I saw a shiny magikarp 5 weeks ago.". "Oh I'm a grass type to!" exclaimed Servine. "Johto starters are boss." said Iggy. "Ho-Oh." said Skar. "Uh I think something is wrong with Skar." said Iggy, just as Skar said "I see munnas floating all around.". "Could something have gotten in her brain?" asked Ridley. Keldeo remaned silent. ✰WolfStar✰ (This is Daffodil using Icy's account) "Um, are you what Mother calls "disgraces?" asked Lily to the other pokemon. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 17:31, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Keldeo said, "I'm a legendary dude. I might just cotact Ho-Oh so you Johto starter will obey. UNOVA IS THE ONLY GOOD REGION!". Servine glared madly. "All but Kanto are nice..." she growled. ✰WolfStar✰ (Icy gave me permission to RP Link) A red dragon peered out from the shadows. "I should tell you right now, plant-dino chick," said the red dragon. He pionted at Keldeo and the others. "Those guys are idiots." Link gave the dragon a hi-five and smiled. "This guy knows what he is talking about," said Link. Redwing smiled and Link, Epona, Colt, Lily, and Redwing walked away from the others. Link explained to Lily who Dark Link was and why everyone was turned into evil monsters. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/1/10/Spr_4d_384_s.png [[User:Juniperfang|'June']]The Dragon Type Master XD http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/2/25/Spr_3e_373.gif 18:07, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Lily nodded. "I see," she said. "May I help fight?" Link nodded. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fb/Lilligant_BW.gif [[User:Daffodilpetal|'Daffodil']] I ♡ Grass Types 18:09, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Jose was so tried that he fell asleep while walking. Epona placed him in her saddle while Link lead her down the path. The night was very cold and the winter would only get more harsh. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:42, October 21, 2012 (UTC) "Why is it so freezing!" hissed Redwing, loudly. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/1/10/Spr_4d_384_s.png [[User:Juniperfang|'June']]The Dragon Type Master XD http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/2/25/Spr_3e_373.gif 21:21, October 21, 2012 (UTC) "It's the middle of winter, that's why," said Link. Snow began to fall.... http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:08, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Lily felt like something was watching her. Link's pointed ears pricked even though the rest of the group heard nothing. - Daffodil Link turned into a wolf and tried to pick up the scent of teh creatures who were following them. He could only hear them, for the mist made it very hard to see. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:31, October 21, 2012 (UTC) "Um, what are you doing?" asked Redwing to Link. He didn't reply. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/1/10/Spr_4d_384_s.png [[User:Juniperfang|'June']]The Dragon Type Master XD http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/2/25/Spr_3e_373.gif 22:38, October 21, 2012 Link growled, but all the others couldn't see anything but snow. He lunged into to misty darkness and bit a Nix wolf on the neck. He knew that these wolves were vert hostile an wouldn't listen to reason. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:34, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Redwing tried to attack one of the wolves, though he couldn't see very well and missed. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/1/10/Spr_4d_384_s.png [[User:Juniperfang|'June']]The Dragon Type Master XD http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/2/25/Spr_3e_373.gif 01:30, October 22, 2012 (UTC) One of the wolves lunged at Jose, who was terrified. Lily hit the Nix Wolf with razor leaf, sending it flying backwards. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fb/Lilligant_BW.gif [[User:Daffodilpetal|'Daffodil']] I ♡ Grass Types 01:34, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Link attacked one of the wolves and forced it to flee. The other wolves growled and circled Link. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 01:38, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Skar was spamming steel wing everywhere. "Let's light this up!" growled Ridley as he shot a large fireball. "Guys, were setting the forest on FIRE." said Keldeo. "Oh yea." said Ridley, shoting more fireballs. "Oh my gosh." moaned Servine. Iggy turned into a wolf as well and bit a wolf on the neck. "I got your back Link." he said. Servine tried using attract. ✰WolfStar✰ Link growled at Iggy. The wolves were already beginning to flee. "You idiots," Link growled. "You just set Hyrule's most vast and undisturbed forest on fire." http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:23, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Lily was terrified of fire. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fb/Lilligant_BW.gif [[User:Daffodilpetal|'Daffodil']] I ♡ Grass Types 22:39, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Colt put out the flames, but that section of the forest was burned to a crisp. "It won't grow back until spring," said Link, turning back into a Hylain. "But forests recover fast here." He decided that he just was to ignore Iggy and his friends; it seemd to work at the stadium. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:54, October 22, 2012 (UTC) The group started walking. Link said that they needed to get to Hyrule Capital, which was to the north. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/1/10/Spr_4d_384_s.png [[User:Juniperfang|'June']]The Dragon Type Master XD http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/2/25/Spr_3e_373.gif 23:57, October 22, 2012 (UTC) They reached the end of the Faron Woods. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:03, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Redwing looked arround. The sky was inky black in color an the air was ice. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/1/10/Spr_4d_384_s.png [[User:Juniperfang|'June']]The Dragon Type Master XD http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/2/25/Spr_3e_373.gif 00:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Monsters surrounded them... "Don't attack," said Link. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:31, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Then what?" laughed Skar. ✰WolfStar✰ "Would you stop following us!" growled Link. "You are...pretty pathetic..." said Colt, trying to put it as nicely as he could. Link was able to teleport himself and his friends inside the Hyrule Capital walls. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 02:02, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Iggy followed. "Skar looks like she might be evil. We better keep an eye on her." he suggested. ✰WolfStar✰ Category:Roleplay